Episode 101 (29th November 1961)
Plot In the morning, Swindley and Emily nervously venture back into the Vestry after Emily has spent half the night there, awaiting Ena's return. With her bed unslept in, they start to worry what's happened to her. Ena settles herself into Minnie's and takes over, although Minnie's mother Amy Carlton remains in her bed, well out of Ena's way. A worried Minnie worries how long Ena will be staying as she hogs the newspaper. Swindley looks for Ena and tells Martha what has happened. The two knock at 15 Jubilee Terrace but Minnie denies seeing her to Swindley. After he has gone, she urgently ushers Martha into the house to see Ena. Len tells Harry that Bill's naval course will last some three weeks. Swindley looks for Ena in the Rovers but is unsuccessful. Amy's banging on the ceiling starts to annoy Ena. The brewery writes to the Walkers asking what alterations they want carrying out. Jack stands up to Annie telling her he'll decide which ones are needed. She's shocked and upset by his attitude. Ena forces Dennis to help her move out of the Vestry. Swindley catches up with Ena as she and Dennis pack her things. He beseeches her to listen to him but Dennis's breakages interrupt their conversation. Ena's things are moved to Minnie's and she gives him 1/- for his troubles. Swindley worries as the shop heads towards bankruptcy and he can't pay Emily her Christmas bonus. Ena's furniture fills Minnie's downstairs and she can't get at her cupboards. Ena insists that Minnie's own furniture is moved upstairs to make way for hers. Annie goes out, refusing to tell a worried Jack where she's going. Eric Starkey, a work colleague of Ivan's, is interested in purchasing No.9. Elsie makes her peace with her family. Hearing that Ena paid Dennis for his troubles, Elsie insists he takes them all out for a drink in the Rovers. Annie returns and breaks down in the bar, shocking the regulars. Cast Regular cast *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Christine Hardman - Christine Hargreaves *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry's main room and bedroom *Swindley's Draperies *Jubilee Terrace *15 Jubilee Terrace - Downstairs room Notes *This episode carried no cast credits, only production credits. *Minnie Caldwell comments on a story in the news at the time that this episode was broadcast: the transfer of footballer Jimmy Greaves (though Margot Bryant mispronounces the surname as "Graves") from A.C. Milan to Tottenham Hotspur, saying that he "always gets unhappy if he's playing where they don't like him." *''TV Times'' synopsis: Minnie Caldwell's mother retires to bed in the face of Minnie's unexpected visitor. While Minnie's household undergoes a state of siege, Dennis offers a helping hand to Ena Sharples, Miss Nugent makes a sacrifice for Mr. Swindley, and Annie comes to boiling point in the Rover's Return. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,491,000 homes (1st place). This was the highest-rated episode of the year. Notable dialogue Leonard Swindley: "Are you suggesting that Mrs Sharples actually spies on the inhabitants of Coronation Street?" Emily Nugent: "Well, not spies, Mr Swindley, more..."supervises", you might say." Category:1961 episodes